Then I Met Him
by Cashade
Summary: Blaine's focus is shot except for anything having to do with the guy that has his nose in his textbook. AU. Warning: this is BP. If that's not your cup of tea, you may not like this. Part four (but really, probably the prequel) of the Pretty Blue Eyes mini series that can be read separately, but nice to read together.


**A/N: Mkay so this is a fourth installment but it's the how they met story. Take the 'can read separately' to heart because you really could, it's just that together they give a better picture. I wrote this for a friend, she's a writer too- Crowned queen of bitchland. Check her stuff out, she's great. She had asked me for it a million years ago, but I am a bad bad writer and my brain went offline to the story. But praise the deities I was thinking about it and stuff came! There will probably be at least one more story left in my spank bank about this version of the boys so look out for that.**

 **I don't own glee. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Blaine saw him everything else disappeared.

Everything.

It was like all his senses were shut down and then refocused on this one point. Like tunnel vision. And all that he could even register was the beauty of this guy. And his eyes. His eyes were otherworldly. He knows it may be ridiculous to say but it's the only word he came up with to describe them. He sat with a mug in his hand and his nose in a textbook and he.

Was.

Gorgeous.

Then a short loud brunette girl came in and startled him. He then rolled his perfect eyes, got up and went out the door with her, and that was that.

He had not so nice thoughts towards that brunette girl that day.

And more days after that.

Actually, from that day on, if he was being honest with himself. Because Blaine went to the coffee shop everyday just to catch a glimpse of this guy that can't possibly be real, and more often that not, there was this chick. And normally he likes girls; he's a "people are beautiful" kind of guy and appreciates the hell out of all genders.

But this girl… What's the angle? Is she his girlfriend? Cause that would really fucking suck. And they don't look anything like siblings. Is there even a small chance he might like boys? Straight men are capable of dressing impeccably right? Well, there was his brother, who is straight and he dresses pretty great. But then you can never be too sure with Cooper.

Blaine was going insane. Case in point, he was currently tearing his favorite croissant to shreds and not giving his coffee a second look. Yeah it was pretty bad. You see; it's been a week since he'd seen the angelic beauty of his mystery man. Oh he had seen short loud girl, but neither hair nor hide of HIM. It's been a week since he's heard the tinkling laugh and saw the trademark one-sided smile/smirk. A week since he'd seen the perfect chestnut hair raised into an immaculate coif and stared at the amazing blue eyes that appear to harbor galaxies. A week since he'd heard the musical tones his voice produced when he said "Grande non-fat mocha, please". Okay maybe he's being a bit over dramatic. And a little stalker crazy. And holy fuck he just had to talk to this guy, and the week he decided to muscle up the courage is the week that said guy chooses to take a break from caffeine.

Or maybe it wasn't a break from caffeine. That's ridiculous. Coffee is a lifeline. And this is the best damn coffee shop around the area. No, maybe beauty incarnate caught on to the love sick looks Blaine couldn't keep off of his face if he tried and decided to sacrifice the best coffee in town to get away from the stalking creep. Yep. That has to be it. The tinkle of the doorbell drew him out of his morbid thoughts to acknowledge the sound. He had never been grateful for a bell before. But the truth is without it; he would have missed this entrance. Because here comes Gorgeous, (name thus because it's fitting and he doesn't know his true name yet.) He watched the guy take a big breath, like he was content, happy to be back, and walked purposefully to join the line.

Blaine was up out of his seat before he even knew what he was doing.

He came right within touching distance, a plan in mind, hoping to every deity that it worked. As the guy was about to order, Blaine intercepted him.

"He'll have a Grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip for me please."

Blaine watched as the guy stiffened in front of him and then slowly turned to his side. The minute those utterly unbelievable blue eyes landed on him, his mind went blank. The plan was fucked. All that registered was the word wow.

* * *

Walking back into his coffee shop felt like coming home. Professor Lori was working his ass to the bone and he had absolutely no time last week to come in. So he had Rachel pick up his order, it was good to be back. He didn't even mind joining the line. Maybe if he was lucky he'd see the guy with the adorable curls that Rachel said had been staring again. He reached the front of the line pretty quickly, that's what he liked about here, efficient and good. Before he even opened his mouth there was a voice to his side. A voice he didn't recognize. A smooth low, velvet tone. He definitely recognized the face though. The adorable curls guy. And now he can add gorgeous amber eyes and chiseled face and ridiculous triangular eyebrows that should look comical but somehow _works._ And apparently he's either a stalker or a psychic, because how did he know Kurt's coffee order?

"How do you know my coffee order?" He vocalized. He watched as the guy's face rapidly turned a surprisingly appealing shade of pink.

Adorable.

Kurt decided to let him off the hook before his face spontaneously combusted from the raging blush it sported. Kurt smiled his little smirk collected the drinks and asked, "Do you wanna get a seat?"

"I… I was going to get that." Blaine finally stammered out.

Kurt full on smiled now. "You can get it next time." He winked at the guy and then he got rewarded with the warmest, most charming smile he's ever seen.

"So, there will be a next time then?" the guy asks. And Kurt does not have the capacity to say no to those doe eyes.

"We'll see how this time goes." He says instead.

* * *

It's their umpteenth 'official' date in 3 months and Blaine is nervous as hell. More so than the blubbering mess he was on their first one after being confronted about the stalker-ish info he revealed that he had. Thank all the deities that didn't deter Kurt from hanging out with him that day, didn't stop Kurt from subsequently meeting or dragging him for walks in the park and morning jogs and evening ice- cream. However, he's not knocking it his slip up at all, said info got him a date with the most interesting human being he's ever met.

Kurt was enigmatic, charming, enticing, gorgeous, intelligent, caring, confident and strong willed, he could go on and on and fucking on if he was allowed. Yes, Kurt was quite remarkable, and he never wanted to lose him. Blaine thought it was time for him to ask Kurt to be something he wasn't just yet, something they hadn't discussed. If he'd like to be, that is.

And now, after getting Kurt from his school so they could go for coffee at what is now 'their coffee shop', after asking him while he was in the middle of a rant about his dreadful professor Lori to be his boyfriend, after seeing Kurt's face light up like the sun and then dim just as suddenly, and last but certainly not least, after hearing Kurt say the dreaded words 'we need to talk'; Blaine was more nervous than he was at 14 years old coming out to his parents with his brother at his side for solidarity.

Kurt was walking over with their normal orders and scones to share. That's a good sign right? Sharing scones? You don't share scone with a person you are about to tell to hit the road, right? He's guessing that he'll find out soon enough. He gets Kurt's chair and takes the plate so he's not overloaded and Kurt offers a quiet thank you.

Too quiet.

Oh God.

Kurt didn't touch the food just yet. He fiddled with his hand and his scarf, and then he took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He opened them and looked directly at Blaine determinedly. "Before I really say anything, I can answer your earlier question Blaine; of course I want to be your boyfriend. And I want you to be mine."

Blaine's face almost splits in two with his smile and Kurt's answering one, though small, is a bit comforting. Kurt wants him and he wants Kurt! However there must be something else bothering Kurt for him to prolong this answer. Blaine took Kurt's hand across the table in a gesture for him to go on.

"However, I'm not sure if you'd want to after this." Blaine's face showed his confusion, but Kurt pressed on. "There is something about me you must know before we go any further, Blaine I'm… not like other boys." He frowned and scratched his chin. It's a signal Blaine has seen many times since getting to know Kurt. He named it Kurt's "thinking something through before saying it" face.

"Well… Not what one normally expects of a boy." Kurt continued, "You know that a portion of our population is born intersex right?" Blaine nods at this, and Kurt continues. "Well, I am one. I identify as male, but I do have female genitals and… some… most guys can't handle that. So if… if you'd prefer not to see me again be… because it's not something you can accept, then I… I will understand."

Blaine knew it took a lot out of Kurt to open up this way to someone he has known for some months. He also knows enough about Kurt to get that if Kurt has told him this, he wasn't just some guy Kurt meets for coffee, or goes to dinner with. Kurt actually wants something more permanent, or he would have told Blaine that he just wanted a social relationship, instead of having this talk and laying himself bare. Right then he decided that the only way to show Kurt his true intentions was to lay himself bare as well.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and then laced their fingers together. The look on Kurt's face was one of cautious hope as he stared down at their hands and squeezed back. He didn't look up as Blaine took a deep breath and spoke "It wouldn't matter to me what you had Kurt, I'd love you anyways." Kurt's head snapped up so fast he swore something was bruised in the back of his neck. His pretty blue eyes widened in astonishment and hope. Blaine's answering smile was illumination. "Yeah, I love you. As the brilliant person you are Kurt. And no matter what your situation was I'd be attracted to what made you, you. I am in love with your integral parts, the remarkable person you are. And that translates to everything else. I will be in love with every single part of you Kurt Hummel, when you so chose to introduce me, just because it's a part of you."

Kurt's eyes welled and that was the only warning he had before long streaks of tears rolled down his cheeks. And instead of telling him not to cry, Blaine stood up and pulled him into an all encompassing hug. Instead of shushing him, Blaine offered a place where he could hide his face in Blaine's shoulder and full out sobbed if he wanted to. Blaine creates space for him to experience whatever he wants to, all the time. He should have recognized that earlier, shouldn't have worried so much that Blaine would have been like the last douche bag he got close enough to. Should have heeded when Blaine showed him time and time again the kind of person he is. Kurt doesn't come down on himself to hard, it's a delicate situation and he had to be sure that this was what he wanted, that Blaine was what he wanted.

He's never been surer than he is now.

He lifts his head up from Blaine's tear stained shoulder and he knows he looks a mess, but the thing is, he also now knows that he is beautiful to Blaine, even puffy eyed and blotchy. He looks directly into blazing amber and breathlessly said,

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Drop me a review if you like. Also I found this a great way to share a little of my outlook on gender and identity. What are your views?**


End file.
